


Made Me Do It

by Trismegistus (Lebateleur)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-09
Updated: 2005-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/pseuds/Trismegistus
Summary: My first Light/L lemon for 30_lemons LJ community. Written for Theme 3: The Sexuality of Terror, or, "Help, I'm Out of Control, Thank God!"
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 42





	Made Me Do It

"Damn you, Yagami-kun," L whispers during one of the brief intervals when he's allowed to rest.

Light merely smiles, body draped lazily over the chair in a posture L knows only too well from ten days spent watching him on surveillance cameras and months more spent chained to his side. 

"I--" There is more that L wants to say, but he can't because his tongue is too busy moving over Light's body. His fingers caress Light's thighs and he recoils from the sensation of warm skin beneath his fingertips, but he is helpless to do anything about it.

"You will pay for this," he vows.

"Mmm," Light says. "I like that. Say it again."

L is on fire with hatred, for Light and for the way he's sitting so casually in the chair, for the way he's able to remain so composed despite what L is doing to him. Even the flush on Light's cheeks is somehow elegant. 

Light raises a hand and drops it lazily onto the back of L's neck. "Tell me," he says conversationally, "After all these months, what _do_ you know about Kira, exactly?"

It is a few minutes before L's mouth and tongue are free to speak. "That he is murderer of innocents... and a... sociopath..." 

"You're stalling," Light chides. "I'm interested in facts, not your opinions."

L's mouth is full when he responds, and so Light makes him repeat himself more clearly when the opportunity next presents itself.

"Kira believes he is punishing those he murders." 

Light refuses to rise to the bait. "That's too basic."

"Kira is capable of murdering from a distance."

Light gasps as L's hands do something he especially likes. "That's what I'm looking for," he says, although L does not know whether the approval Light expresses is in response to his words or his actions. Light traces a finger along L's jaw. "What else?"

L follows Light's lead because he has no choice, hating himself for it. "Kira must know the face and name of his victim in order to kill." Having finished speaking, his attention once again focuses inexorably on Light's body. 

Light's head lolls against the padded back of the chair. "More," he gasps. "Tell me more."

L's tongue curls around the shaft of Light's penis. He wants to vomit, to stop, _but he can't stop._

"Under some circumstances--" Here he gags and is forced to start over. "Under some circumstances, Kira - or possibly only one of the Kiras - is able to kill without knowing his victim's name."

"Ahh," Light sighs. "I'm sure you would give anything right now to learn exactly what those circumstances are." Gentle fingers play with L's hair. "Please, continue."

"Kira is capable of choosing the manner in which his victims die," says L, who has surmised that the more time he spends speaking, the less time he need spend...

"Yes," Light gasps. "But there's more to it; you know that."

It is almost impossible for L to continue breathing; the thickness of his hatred for Light is like a physical presence. "Kira can manipulate the actions of his victims before death."

Light lowers a hand, gently, lovingly, to rest against L's flushed cheek. "Are you doing this of your own free will, Ryuzaki?"

L _despises_ him. "No," he finally admits.

Light's lips curl into a pacific smile. "And what does that mean?" 

"That my actions are being manipulated by Kira," L chokes.

"Which means?" prods Light.

"That I am going to die," L says.

Light smiles and gasps as L does more things to his body. "Yes," Light whispers, "You are going to die. But not before you've given me plenty of this. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> My first Light/L lemon for 30_lemons LJ community. Written for Theme 3: The Sexuality of Terror, or, "Help, I'm Out of Control, Thank God!"


End file.
